


Superheroes Ex's Club

by randomlittleimp



Series: Superheroes Ex's Club [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Continuation of Everything's better with a little bit of this





	Superheroes Ex's Club

"What the fuck Murdock?" the door slammed against the wall as she slammed it open in anger, cracking the glass of the window just a little in the corner. Jessica stomped into her apartment followed by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, carefully closing the door behind himself. "I didn't need your help."

"It was five against one." Matt stated without much emotion, he really didn't want to upset her further but was a little confused on why she was upset in the first place.

"I was doing fine."

"They had baseball bats."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"They had you on your knees and surrounded." Matt was getting exasperated now, she had obviously been in over her head, why did she have to be so stubborn.

"I didn't need your help. God! Why do you keep bothering me, go follow Danny around for awhile, he might actually need your help." She gestured wildly with her arms as she pulled off her leather jacket. Matt just stood there, and tilted his head slightly. Even wuth his face half covered by his mask the raised eyebrow look of 'Seriously?' came through quite clearly. She stopped to look at him for a second, "Yeah I wouldn't do it either." She turned and headed to the little kichenette to grab a bottle of something amber colored from the cabinet above the sink. "What about Luke? You could go bug him for a bit or is Harlem outside your jurisdiciton?"

"Luke is fine, but it's a bit awkward." Matt leaned against the door frame of the kichenette, arms crossed and head down.

"Akward?"

"Because of Claire, well because of me and Claire. You know from before." Matt stumbled over his words a bit.

"You and the nurse! Well, damn. I guess I'm stuck with you then. Seems fitting I guess." Jessica mused as she moved past Matt to slump down on her couch, sipping her drink as she went.

"You could always go hang out with them if you really wanted to get away from me." Matt jokingly suggested.

"Yeah, well that could get a bit, how'd you put it, awkward." She mumbled into her glass before taking a deep swig.

"Don't tell me you and Claire too!" Matt laughed as he sat at the other end of the couch, up on the arm.

"Somehow I'm not sure Luke would find that awkward at all, and get your filthy boots off my furniture." She swipped at his boots, failing to knock him off balance. Instead he lifted his weight up on his arms before dropping onto the couch properly. 

"Well I can see how you would find this fitting then."

"We ain't forming a support group here, we are not the Superheroes Ex's Club." Jessica grumbled at him. "And it sure as shit doesn't get you off the hook for sticking your nose in it earlier."

Matt groaned and got up from the couch and headed towards the window not covered by plywood, "Fine, next time I will let them beat you unconscious before stepping in."

"You do that! And you still owe me for the window devil boy." Jessica called after him as he swung off the window ledge.


End file.
